Waylind Stoutsmen
Waylind Stoutsmen is a mage from Blazing Soul, and a member of the "Tyrants" team, considered the strongest team in the entire guild. Unlike most of the other members of the team, Waylind seems a lot more personable, though this is a front he puts up to hide his true nature as a natural born soldier. The nature of his Chess magic betrays this however, as all the pieces appear as ferocious monsters. He has great respect for strength and is considered by many to be the second in command of The Tyrants, behind Raven. Appearance Waylind is a tall man with green eyes and long blond hair that reaches down to the middle of his back. He styles his beard in a unique way, cutting it into 8 soul patch type parts along his chin and jaw line. his guild mark is located on the back of his right hand and is colored white with a black outline. Waylind wares a trademark hat with a wide brim and small slits in it to alow him to cool off in the heat, he got from his days in the military. He also has a pair of orange dessert goggles which he keeps on the rim of his hat. He has a black t-shirt which he wares under a light colored vest. Waylind has a pair of blue jeans held up with a large belt, with a belt buckle in the shape of the guild emblem. Lastly, Waylind has a pair of tan brown cowboy boots which he tucks inside his jeans. Personality Unlike most of the Tyrants, Waylind interacts with most other members of the guild, to the extent that some even consider him friendly. This is a ruse he outs up however, and people are often surprised that he is a part of The Tyrants. While relaxing in the guild, Waylind seams like just another member, though he rarely takes part in the battles in the arena. Even on the job, he seams like a regular, friendly guy. When he gets into a fight is when his true personality shines through. Combat draws out the fact that Waylind is a truly merciless man, no matter who he is fighting against. Despite this, Waylind is no fool, never taking on an opponent he knows he has no chance of defeating. There are only a handful of times he's backed down from a fight, mostly against the S-Class mages of the guild. the only other person who has gotten him to stand down who also wasn't S-Class or higher was Raven, the leader of the Tyrants. This, coupled with an extinctive military career, have generated an intense respect for power and authority. Though there are only a few people who make this list, Davin Vamiro, Zumma Drumgator, and all the S-Class mages all make the cut, as well as everyone in his team. Despite his respect for authority, Waylind feels nothing for governments or the magic counsel. He believes that organisations carry no real power other than words and threats, as numbers mean nothing to him. This is the one point where he resembles the rest of the Tyrants, as the magic counsel can do nothing to control them. History Coming from a far off country, Waylind wanted to be a knight for as long as he could remember, and idolised the knights in his country. He joined the royal military the day he was old enough, and spent the next few years training in military tactics. He first saw active duty when he was 20, quickly earning a reputation as a perfect solder, carrying out any order without question, leading him to be promoted to captain of a special forces squad. It was at this time that he began training in Chess Magic, further adding to his usefulness as a one man army. As he progressed as a solder, he began becoming less interested in becoming a knight, as military life wasn't as glamorous as it looked on the outside. He soon found himself wondering what he would do as a career, as fighting was the only thing he was trained to do, though he didn't take well to the thought of being used. Just as he began considering leaving the military, his home country declared war on another, much larger, nation. Seeing how the ruler of his nation was basically sending his solders to die, Waylind confronted him and asked why he had made such a stupid move. The answer he got was far from satisfying to him, the king said that solders where suppose to die for there king and there country, and that Waylind should be proud to be aloud to serve under him. Disgusted by his answer, Waylind turned his back on his country, and watched it burn days later as the opposing nation attacked. Without a destination, he began wandering across Earthland doing odd jobs for people to earn a living. Using his magic, he was able to do several jobs at once, earning him enough income to live in comfort. As time went on, Waylind began to miss fighting, even if it was under a flag of some government. Leaving another life behind, he began acting as a mercenary, selling his skills to the highest bidder. Anyone who could pay the fee could add his power to there army. Governments, Dark guilds, even the Magic Counsel on occasion would come to him with job offers that where ether to hard, or to messy to do themselves. On one of these jobs, he met Terra Langly, another mage from Blazing Soul. The to got off to a rocky start, but both eventually realised that the two of them made the perfect pair. After bringing him back to her guild, Terra convinced Davin to invite him into the guild, and in turn, Waylind to join. While there, he caught the eye of Raven Tyran who wanted Waylind as part of his team. Though he was reluctant to join at first, after a crushing defeat against Ravin, he changed his mind. After working together on countless jobs, Waylind and Terra soon fell in love, and are thought to have the best teamwork in the guild, with Waylind focusing on long range attacks, and Terra dealing with close combat. Magic and Abilities Pawn.png|Pawn Disgaia Ghost.png|Bishop normal_blackknight1_996.jpg|Knight Earth_Elemental Rook.jpg|Rook harpy.jpg|Queen Venom.png|King carnage.png|Endgame King Chess Magic - Before joining Blazing Soul, Waylind worked as solder for a small kingdom, where he learned to use Chess Magic. He specialises in the Wonderland style, meaning that he can summon beings to fight for him that are related to the pieces on a chess board. Through this, Waylind became a sort of one man army, being able to arrive at a location and summon his pieces to form an attack squad or immediate defensive line. *'Pawn -' The weakest pieces Waylind is able to summon, though he is aloud up to 8 of them at one time. They resemble a simple ghost like figure with a greed hood and small red eyes. They attack with claws hidden in there sleeves, and can move deceptively fast. *'Bishop -' The next piece in Waylinds arsenal. It resembles a larger, more complex versions of his Pawns, and have a limit of summoning 2 at a time. They attack by absorbing the magic of there opponents and launching them back as small exploding orbs. *'Knight -' A more physically powerful piece that Waylind can summon 2 of. It resembles a knight with black armor, a red scarf, and a large broadsword. They stand at around 6 feet tall and rely only on there sword skills in combat. There also strong enough to swing there swords with only one hand, freeing up the other for fighting. *'Rook -'''By far the largest piece at Waylind's disposal, standing around 20 feet tall and resembling a hunched over humanoid made entirely of rock. It's main means of attack is using its massive size and stone body to pummel opponents into the dirt. Again, he is limited to using 2 at a time. *'Queen -''' One of the strongest pieces, limiting Waylind to only summoning one at a time. It resembles a harpy with multicolored feathers covering most of it's body and long talons on its feet. It mostly attacks with these talons, combined with its incredible flight speed. One unique ability it possesses is that it's scream can be so loud that it can cause people to pass out and glass to shatter. *'King -' The strongest and most dangerous piece Waylind has control over, limiting him to only being able to summon one at any given time. It resembles a very muscular human around 7 feet tall with jet black skin and white markings on its chest. It has no face, just white marks on its head resembling eyes and a large jaw filled with fangs, as well as a long tongue. Stronger than Rook, it uses only animal instinct to attack opponents, relying on its fists and teeth to subdue targets. *'Endgame King-' The ultimate play, by using this spell Waylind transforms his King piece into an even more powerful form. When used, black skin of the King piece turns blood red, and it slims down and it's "eyes" turn yellow. Lastly it gains large claws on it's hands and feet. This mode allows it to move almost twice as fast, still retaining its original strength and gaining additional means of attack. 'Trained solder -' As a former solder and mercenary, Waylind has knowledge of there procedures and tactics. He uses this in combat to strategically move his pieces to outflank opponents and create defensive formations. 'Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant -' Along with tactics, Waylind also learned unarmed combat while in the military. Though he uses his pieces to keep enemy's at a distance, on occasion he falls back on close combat when opponents get to close. Even then, he relies more on dodging and evasion to allow his pieces to come to his aid. 'Average Strength -' As his magic relies on summoning beings to attack for him, Waylind's arm strength is not as impressive as members who use a more physical magic, like Geno or Terra. By teaming up with his girlfriend Terra, he can cover any openings she might have, and she can deal with opponents getting to close. Stats Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Character Category:Males Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Original Character